


Rosso Venexiano:Venetian red

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-07
Updated: 2009-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami has propositioned Feilong with an enticing truce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosso Venexiano:Venetian red

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Yamae Ayano owns recognizable VF characters
> 
> Contains oral...the usual...Tao buying Fei a dildo *whistle innocently*
> 
> _This fic was spawned from a picture drawn by silke_chan on LJ. Unfortunately the post is locked but do enjoy the fic. Ciao^^_

Feilong waited for Asami to arrive, sitting in the most expensive hotel room of the Peninsula Hotel in Hong Kong, also known as the 'Grande Dame of the Far East'. The Peninsula was currently One of the many owned by the Kadoorie Family that had been building hotels in China since the 1920's, whom Feilong have come to appreciate because of their elegance, standard and style. He stood by the glass window, his lean body wrapped in a white terrycloth robe while he gazed from under long lashes at the horizon from his beach front view. His hair was damp and loose, cascading down his back like a black waterfall to rest at his waist.

The sun was halfway down the horizon, painting orange streaks along the middle of the small breaks on the ocean. The water danced in its journey to the shore and Seagulls could be seen hovering for food, occasionally swooping down for a snack.

The tranquil scene betrayed the turmoil that was coursing through Feilong's heart. He had spent so long hating Asami… but at the same time desiring him. He ran a finger over his bottom lip softly when the memory of their first kiss entered his mind…he was just nineteen years old at the time.

He had anticipated this moment for what seemed his entire life, his sanity depended on it to be true. He would finally get more than the tingling of a very skilled hand on his body, more than the warm, dexterous tongue on a very sensitive nipple. Oh, how he wanted so much more.

Asami had finally voiced a desire to be with him, even after he had made the man's life hell for the past seven years, believing he had been responsible for his family's death.

He had requested the penthouse suite which was currently decked out in red silk and lace. The bed, surrounded by flowing curtains of silk was covered by equally red silk sheets.

Tonight was a very important night in Feilong's life, it marked the night when Asami would be his, willingly and completely. He had waited for so long, yearned for so long and now that his desire was at the tip of his fingers, he would grasp it and hold tightly.

Yantzui, it was all Yantzui and Feilong was too blind to see it, too scared to fall in love, to admit that he did desire the Japanese man and that had led to seven long years of pain and heartache. What Feilong wouldn't give to turn back the hands of time, to correct the wrong he'd done to both Asami and himself.

Now though, now was different. His eyes finally opened to the blinding truth that things indeed are not always what they seemed, and convictions of the heart often led to misconceptions and fallacy.

But here they were, about to cross a bridge that Feilong never thought could be reached. He waited, naked and open for the chance to show Asami what he knew from the first time they kissed, that he had indeed fallen, and fallen so hard he couldn't rise again, drowning in the depth of his need for this man.

The man that was presently ringing his doorbell.

Feilong glided smoothly over to the heavy wooden, polished door, opening it to see a very well dressed Asami in his signature three piece Armani suit, which had a very dark blue color and crisp white shirt. His hair was slicked back with a few strands falling over his forehead and his face radiating as if he just got a facial. He looked just as good as he remembered, and even better than the surveillance photos he had taken from time to time. His eyes shined brightly, piercing as they looked his body over, causing a small shiver to run through Feilong's body. He had wanted that predatory gaze to fall upon him for so long, and now that it had, he was overwhelmed with desire.

"Come in," Feilong said smoothly and turned his back to walk away towards the centre of the room where a recliner was perched. He placed a hand at the back of his neck before sitting down and used one finger to pull his hair to the side, allowing it to fall over his shoulder and to give Asami a very good view of the smooth, tanned skin.  
He took a seat and relaxed, crossing one leg over the other while allowing the robe to fall from the perched knee, showing more skin than was necessary. He smiled inwardly when he saw the flash of lust that ran across Asami's eyes.

Feilong started. "So…you had a proposition."

"Indeed," Asami answered and Feilong noticed the man's eyes were still roaming over his body, especially his exposed skin.

"Why don't you show me then…" Feilong uncrossed his legs, leaned forward and opened them suggestively. "…how much you want me?''

Asami didn't waste any time, and in less than a second the man was directly before him, pulling him up by his arm for a very heated kiss. He wrapped both hands around the man's neck while they explored each other's mouth, tasting and sucking. He melted into the kiss, the memory of the first one attacking his senses while he filed away in a part of his brain the new one. It was everything he expected and more, causing him to feel weak in the knees while his skin heated rapidly. He knew he was probably red as a tomato right now and he held Asami's neck tightly for support.

Feilong felt the loose belt around his waist fall from his body, then a pair of strong hands roaming over his hips and thigh, caressing and teasing. It was electrifying and stimulating.

Slowly they walked together, both feet moving in sync like a dance until they were behind the silk curtains surrounding the huge bed. They never broke their union of mouth and Asami now had a hand in his hair, threading the strands soothingly, sending even more shivers up his spine.

Feilong gasped when Asami gripped his hips tightly and pressed his body into his, allowing him to feel how hard he was for him…and huge. The robe slipped from his shoulders and with nimble fingers, he started removing Asami's clothes, ripping the buttons off the shirt in the process.

By the time they were both naked and he was panting and gasping, Asami had one of his legs wrapped around his waist and his head tilted back with the man attacking his neck, suckling and biting his skin. He could feel his hair ghosting over his buttocks and suddenly his length was wrapped in the warmth of Asami's hand which began to stroke fervently.

It was almost too much.

"Asami…" Feilong moaned, shivering at every kiss, every caress. He was so close to coming and they hadn't even gotten to the best part yet.

Feilong put both hands on Asami's chest and pushed gently, stopping whatever the man had planned to do next. He looked into the man's eyes, raw with emotions as they breathed heavily, catching their breath in the process.

Feilong cocked his head to the side, "Why don't we take this to the bed?" He took the chance to look at Asami's erection and realized that it was even bigger than he imagined. He was going to enjoy this.

Asami answered. "Certainly."

Crawling on the bed like a cat, shaking his ass in the process, Feilong smirked as he laid with his back on the head board, opening his legs wide and giving Asami an unobstructive view of what he had to offer.

The Japanese man stood as if mesmerized.

"Come here,'' Feilong said in a sultry voice while using his index finger to call the man over. Asami got on his hands and knees and crawled over to his position. "You're beautiful Feilong.''

Feilong smirked, one elegant eyebrow arching slightly. "I know."

Hovering over his body, Asami leaned in for another kiss and Feilong placed a hand on his forehead, stopping him in his tracks. Those eyes looked at him inquisitively and he crooned, ''Suck me off Asami, make me feel even better and I might consider your proposal.''

Asami's grin turned feral and Feilong shivered once again. "With pleasure."

Asami kissed slowly down his chest until he reached his navel, plunging his tongue inside and sending waves of sensations through Feilong's body. When that dexterous tongue and mouth swallowed his arousal, Feilong cried out suddenly; at the warmth and feel of it all. He'd had fellatio before but this was a whole new level of the idea of cock sucking, this was heaven in a mouth. If he died at this exact moment he'd die happy.

Feilong realized that as much as he was supposed to be the one in control, Asami was manipulating every move he made with his ministrations. The bastard probably wanted him to squirm, which was exactly what he was doing at the moment.

He looked down to see those golden eyes staring at him nefariously while the man bobbed his head, his tongue going inside out, round and round. The colors in the background only lent to the mood, sultry and stimulating and Feilong's body responded accordingly.

Feilong felt his release pooling in his stomach, stirring his sac and he pushed at Asami's head, not wanting to release too soon. Unfortunately Asami would have none of it and held hips firm against the bed, swallowing him even deeper and sucking harder.

"Asami…stop," Feilong moaned, jerking his hip wildly and scrunching his eyes as he felt the first onslaught of his orgasm. He released into Asami's mouth, his body spasming and his mouth opened in a silent scream.

Asami swallowed every drop.

"You taste good," Asami commented and lifted his head to look at the man sprawled listlessly on the bed; his silky, black hair falling all around him and partially covering his face. His breath was ragged and Asami smirked. Time for round two.

Asami lifted both Feilong's legs and placed one on each shoulder, lifting his ass off the bed long enough for him to slip a pillow beneath his lower back. Feilong moaned and Asami didn't bother stretching the Baishe leader, just a small amount of lube on the man's puckered hole and he was good to go.

"You enjoyed that, right Feilong?" Asami asked heatedly and he lined the tip of his erection up with the man's entrance, watching as the body beneath him tried to writhe away.

"You're not backing out on our proposal are you _Loaban_?"

"A…Asami…" Feilong's anticipation only mounted with the feel of just the tip, it was enough to send him over the edge and make him hard once again.

Feilong gripped the sheet tightly with both hands as the pain ripped through his lower body and travelled all the way up his spine. His head was thrown back and his eyes wired shut in pain because it had been a very long time since he'd been taken, he always did the taking.

"Hurts…" Feilong muttered breathlessly after Asami had buried himself to the hilt, it was like he was a virgin all over again.

_Why hadn't I used that dildo Tao bought me thinking it was a hand mixer?_

A burning searing pain travelled throughout Feilong's body and he held in the urge to cry out at the intensity. No need adding another tally to Asami's list of 'Victory over Feilong'.

"Are you alright?" Asami sounded concerned.

Feilong gritted his teeth. "Fine…now _move_." And he accentuated the word with a thrust of his hips.

Asami didn't answer and just started grinding himself into his body, bringing him the most delicious pleasure and pain he'd ever felt at once. A few thrust later when his prostate was hit, his shaft hardened incredibly and he began moving to meet Asami's thrust.

When they've been at it for hours, Asami allowed his legs to slip from his shoulders and brought his head down for a savory kiss before working down to the juncture between his neck and shoulder and fisting his hair which was one of his biggest erogenous zones.

"You're everything I've wanted Feilong." Asami's warm breath caressed Feilong's sensitive skin and he moaned louder in response.

They rocked their hips together, moving as one and when Asami felt his own orgasm building, he stroked Feilong to completion.

The warm white ribbon like substance spread over both their abdomen when Asami laid himself on top the Chinese, using both hands to widen his sinewy legs further and speed up his pace. By the time he released Feilong cried out from the intensity, then they both laid boneless together side by side, trying to control their harsh breathing.

"What do you say about my offer?" Asami asked tiredly.

Feilong had already started to drift off into a light slumber. "I agree.''


End file.
